Suddenly Love
by First Love Purple
Summary: Namja tampan ini membawa cinta yang sangat tiba-tiba padaku, semoga dia tidak akan melukai hatiku./ Kalian berdua harus membawa 2 orang namja manis dan cantik kehadapan eomma/


**Suddenly Love|Oh Sehun-Xi Luhan |Chap 1**

Tittle : Suddenly Love

Author :

Purple Elephant

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Length : (?)

Rated : T

Pairing : Oh Sehun EXO K & Xi Luhan EXO M

Slight : Sehun, LuHan and Others

Main Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun BaekHyun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

and others member EXO

Disclaimer : Semua Cast bukan punya Purple, cuman minjem nama doang #dibakar Exotics

Copyright : Alur/Plot belongs to me (Purple Elephant)

Summary : Saat senja menjemput matahari, burung-burung mulai kembali ke ada satu pun cahaya, kecuali cahaya bulan dan bintang... Setiap manusia memiliki cinta yang selalu ada di hati mereka... Walaupun sekejam atau sebeku apapun hatinya pasti ada cinta yang mencairkannya... Aku tidak tau apa itu cinta? Tetapi di hidupku, aku selalu mencari arti dari kata yang sangat bermakna itu... Saat ku pertama kali merasakan cinta, aku sedang dalam keadaan terpuruk saat itu... Dan entahlah sebuah keajaiban atau mungkin juga musibah datang pada waktu yang sama saat "Dia" ada untuk merangkulku.

Warning : Yaoi, No Copas, No delete, No Bash, No Siders, etc nya pasti taulah yang nyadar readers sejati. Jangan lupa komen! Hargai dkit lah author yang susah payah muter otak buat ni ff, hehe .

**Suddenly Love Chapter 1**

Author POV

LuHan melihat disana di sebuah ruangan cukup remang, hanya ada 1 lampu berada di tengah ruangan yang terdapat sebuah kursi yang diduduki oleh sahabat yang 15 tahun telah bersama nya sejak dia baru bisa berjalan.

BaekHyun sahabatnya sedang diikat tangan dan kakinya dengan tali yang dililitkan pada kursi kayu tersebut. Mulutnya di plester, di belakangnya ada seorang namja yang sangat tinggi yang diyakini nya adalah Sang Pelaku perbuatan atau bisa kita sebut penculik BaekHyun. Luhan ingin sekali menolong sahabatnya yang kelihatan nya sangat tersiksa karena perbuatan namja dibelakang BaekHyun namun apadaya saat dia ingin bergerak maju tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang diyakini nya milik seorang namja memeluk pinggang nya dengan posesif tak sampai disitu LuHan pun merasakan berat saat bahu kanan nya di tumpukan sebagai tumpuan dagu runcing milik namja tersebut.

"Mau kemana hemm? Oh, ayolah sahabat mu tidak akan apa-apa selama dia ada bersama sepupuku" Ucap namja dibelakang LuHan.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada sahabat ku? Dan yak! Lepaskan tangan mu dari pinggangku!" Tanya LuHan pada namja dibelakangnya. Oh, dan tentunya sambil berteriak pada namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

Hening sejenak, sampai sebuah suara mengintruksi kegiatan namja dibelakang LuHan 'mari memeluk LuHan dari belakang'.

"Yak! Tuan Oh, bisakah kau tidak bermesraan disini. Kita masih punya urusan lain selain hanya bercakap-cakap tidak penting disini, dan kau tau. Kau telah menodai mata dari namja polos di depanku ini, ck" keluh namja tinggi yang berada di belakang BaekHyun.

"Mwo?" bukannya namja yang dipanggil tuan Oh yang berbicara, tetapi malah LuHan yang berseru.

"Ck, ayolah Chan-chan. Kau bawa saja namja polos di depanmu itu. Kita kan sudah punya target masing-masing, jadi jangan menggangguku." Gerutu namja yang dipanggil tuan Oh tadi.

"Diam kau cadel, jangan memanggilku dengan nama panggilan menyebalkan itu. Jalankan rencana kita sekarang atau kau akan lihat Eomma mu menceramahi mu besok karena aku akan membongkar rahasia terbesar mu padanya" ucap namja yang dipanggil Chan-chan dengan evil smirk nya.

"Mwo? Andwaeee... Ne ne, baiklah. Show Time" ucap namja Oh tadi entah pada siapa.

Tapi sebelum itu, duakkk bruk! Suara pukulan bertubi-tubi terdengar di ruangan itu, dan pelakunya adalah Xi LuHan namja dengan predikat sabuk hitam taekwondo telah lebih dulu menjatuhkan namja Oh tadi.

Setelah itu, ia berlari sekuat tenaga ke arah namja dibelakang BaekHyun dengan sekali hentakan keras ia berhasil menjatuhkan nya juga. Lalu LuHan melepaskan ikatan BaekHyun.

LuHan POV

Dasar gila! Siapa mereka, berani-berani nya berbuat seperti ini pada sahabatku dan aku. Apalagi namja Oh tadi, dia kira dia siapa memeluk orang dari belakang.

Arrrgh! Aku bisa gila kalau tidak cepat pergi dari sini. Segera setelah, aku menjatuhkan kedua namja yang kukira kuat karena penampilan mereka yang ehmmm, tampan dengan tubuh tinggi proposional dan seperti orang kaya dilihat dari bajunya yang bermerek.

Cih, dasar orang kaya! Aku tidak menyukai mereka, karena mereka sangat sombong. Aku langsung berusaha melepaskan ikatan pada tubuh BaekHyun, dan Voilaa! Aku berhasil..

"Kajja Baekhyunnie, kita pergi dari sini sebelum mereka mencegah kita" seruku semangat berkobar-kobar. #author lebay

"Aku takut Luhannie, namja tinggi dibelakangku tadi mengancamku bahwa dia akan mengurungku dikamarnya jika aku melawan. Hiksss" ucap BaekHyun sambil menahan tangis.

Aku memang tidak tahan jika melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi menangis apalagi sahabatku, BaekHyun adalah namja polos yang imut dengan bola mata indah berwarna coklat berbeda jauh denganku yang preman, ikut taekwondo, pribadi kami memang berbanding terbalik tetapi itulah mengapa kami menjadi sahabat sehidup semati yang saling melengkapi.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis BaekHyunnie. Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi, mereka tidak akan bisa melukaimu seinci pun!" ucapku bersungguh-sungguh.

"Nde, gomawo LuHannie" seru BaekHyun dengan senyum manisnya.

Aku pun ikut tersenyum, lalu saat kami ingin beranjak dari ruangan itu aku terkejut bukan main saat melihat namja Oh sudah berdiri melipat tangan nya di dada sambil bersender di pintu yang tertutup di belakangnya sambil menyeringai seram ke arah kami, lebih tepatnya ke arahku.

Kami lebih terkejut lagi saat namja yang dipanggil Chan-chan tadi berdiri tepat di sebelah aku dan BaekHyun, bisa kurasakan tubuh BaekHyun yang ada di belakang ku gemetar karena namja tinggi menyebalkan itu. Ck, aduhh! Aku bingung harus apa, berpikir LuHan berpikir. Aku berpikir keras sambil waspada kalau-kalau mereka menyerang balik kepadaku.

Tiba-tiba aku tidak fokus karena terus memikirkan rencana-rencana untuk kabur bersama BaekHyun, dan ternyata BaekHyun berhasil berada dalam pelukan namja tinggi disebelahku. Aku terkejut, dan melototinya.

"Hei, lepaskan temanku! Jika kau berani, ayo lawan aku jangan jadi namja pengecut menyandera dia!" seruku kesal sambil mencoba membangkitkan amarah namja tinggi itu sambil bersiaga untuk bertarung dengannya.

"Tidak tidak tidak, kau namja cantik juga mungil dan seorang namja tidak akan menyakiti namja mungil. Aku lebih tertarik membuat namja cantik melayang karena pesonaku. Lebih baik kau turuti permintaan kami atau kau dan temanmu ini tidak akan bisa pergi dari sini SELAMANYA" ucap namja tinggi itu dengan menekankan kata SELAMANYA yang sukses membuatku bergidik karena suaranya yang berat dan penuh penekanan.

"Mwo? PD sekali kau Chanyeol, ckck. Dasar! Kajja, ppali.. Kita jalankan rencana kita yang tadi tertunda. Bawa namja polosmu itu dan aku masih punya banyak urusan disini" ucap namja Oh dengan senyum evilnya.

"Rencana apa? Yak! Mau kau bawa kemana sahabat ku! Jangan seenaknya yah!" ucapku menggebu-gebu.

Namja tinggi itu berjalan keluar ruangan saat sebelum itu menempelkan sebuah sapu tangan ke mulut BaekHyun dan BaekHyun tertidur jatuh kepelukan namja tinggi itu serta menggendong sahabatku ala bridal style.

Aku mengejarnya, tepat saat aku hampir mencapai pundak namja tinggi itu, sebuah lengan putih yang kuyakini milik namja Oh tadi lagi dan lagi memelukku seenaknya dari belakang. Ck, menyebalkan!

"Sudahlah, sepupuku tidak akan membunuh sahabatmu yang polos itu. Mungkin hanya..." sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaanku untuk namja tinggi tadi malah dijawab oleh namja Oh ini.

"Hanya apa? Bisakah kau kalau berbicara denganku tidak perlu memelukku, aku tidak nyaman. Tuan Oh, atau kau ingin aku membantingmu lagi seperti tadi

dan meremukkan tulang rusukmu?" ucapku dengan nada menantang.

Dia berbisik di telingaku sambil menenggelamkan wajah nya di ceruk leherku, salah satu bagian sensitif di tubuhku. Aku mengeluh.

"Urrgh" keluhku.

"Hanya membuat suatu tanda mungkin. Haha, aku tidak akan mungkin tertipu seperti tadi, aku hanya lengah tadi" ucapnya santai.

"Mwo? Tanda apa? Benarkah? Aku tidak yakin, dasar namja menyebalkan!" gerutuku kesal.

"Aku akan mempraktekannya sekarang. Whatever" ucapnya sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

Saat aku ingin menjawabnya lagi, aku merasakan benda lunak yang dingin menancap di rahangku dan itu membuatku lemas. Aku tidak bisa menopang tubuhku, akhirnya aku terjatuh. Bisa kuyakini namja Oh itu membuat sebuah kissmark atau tanda kepemilikan bahwa secara tidak langsung aku adalah milik namja Oh ini.

Apakah begini yang akan namja tinggi tadi lakukan pada sahabatku yang polos itu? Andwaee! Aku tidak mau otak polos BaekHyun berubah.

Segera setelah aku terjatuh namja Oh tadi mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya dan langsung membekap mulutku.

Aku tidak tau lagi, apa yang terjadi. Terakhir kulihat namja Oh tadi tersenyum sangat manis menampilkan Eye Smile nya yang membuatku melayang walau hanya 1 detik mengingat apa yang dilakukannya padaku dan BaekHyun.

To Be Continued

**Note From Purple :**

**Haaaahhh... akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 nya. Annyeong, purple author baru disini dalam dunia per-fanfiction :D. Ini ff pertama purple semoga cingu suka yah! Mungkin ini threeshot, tpi kalo bnyak respon positif purple akan buat Multhichapter. Purple mau nya ch ini min 50 komen baru purple lanjutin ch 2 nya, NO BASH NO COPAS NO SIDERS**

**Purple PALING BENCI SIDERS, jdi tanggung dosa ya klo baca gk komen... **

**DONT FORGET KOMEN!**

**PAY PAY & GOMAWO YANG UDAH BACA+KOMEN **


End file.
